Biocontamination presents a constantly increasing threat to human health. Bacteria and other microorganisms which cause infectious diseases are often spread by persons walking into contaminated areas and then carry the contaminants to other areas. For example, a person may walk through a contaminated area and his shoes may pick up bacteria or other microorganisms which may cause illness, and then the person may grab his shoes by the soles for removal from his feet. The contaminants are then spread from the soles of the shoes to the person's hands such that they may be ingested by that person or spread to a second person by touching either the second person or objects that the second person will also touch. This mode of transport can be especially troublesome in the food service and health care industries. The food service industry presents problems due to the large number of people that may be exposed to harmful bacteria and microorganisms by contaminated food and eating utensils. The health care industry poses special problems due to the high likelihood of encountering harmful bacteria and other microorganisms, such as the aids virus. In other circumstances, biocontaminants may be spread from the soles of contaminated shoes to household carpets, then small children and infants may crawl through a region of contaminated carpet and become infected with harmful bacteria and other microorganisms. Individuals may also contaminate household food and eating utensils by touching the soles of their shoes prior to using eating utensils. Contaminants are also be spread through mass transportation centers, such as airports, train stations, bus terminals and the like, transporting such bacteria and other microorganisms over potentially long distances. Harmful bacteria and other microorganisms have also been spread through oceangoing transportation and shipping facilities by passengers, seamen and stevadores walking through contaminants and then carrying the contaminants ashore on the bottoms of their shoes.